Return
by XcasualtyfanX
Summary: Zax fic. When a certain someone returns Max catches the wrong end of the stick and breaks up with Zoe what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this idea came to me when I was reading through my reviews haha. Please r&r.**

He walked back into the ED like he had never left where he spotted Zoe. She stood there chatting well flirting with a young porter when she turned around and spotted him. She screamed and ran up to him throwing her arms around his neck.

"hows my girls doing?" he said kissing her on the head

"im good thanks. How are you you havnt been answering my calls or texts." Zoe said smiling. She looked over at Charlie who was smiling at her. He had never thought he would see the day where Zoe Hanna would be so happy about his return.

"So who was that porter you were _chatting _with?" he asked putting emphasis on chatting.

She stood up on her tip toes and whispered into his ear

"My boyfriend"

He looked at her in shock.

"well that explains why he looks so jealous then" he laughed as she turned around to look at him smiling.

Max turned away and began to walk off. She sighed before pulling her phone out and texting him.

**Whats up? Z x**

"Anyway I better go. How long are you here for?"she asked

"just moved back here. Ill text you my address." He smiled

"okay. I missed you you know." She said unaware that Max was right there well was.

" I missed you to sis ill see you soon."

"sure" she said giving him a kiss before leaving.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I couldn't bring Nick back haha please R&R it means a lot thnx xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe went to find Max as she hadnt seen him since Daniel (her brother) came back. He must of got the wrong end of the stick. She knocked on his office door. There was no reply. She decided to page him. She waited and waited and waited…

She went to ask Connie who said he'd gone home early. Just then her phone buzzed. She pulled it out leaving the office. Once she read it her heart broke into a million pieces she dropped her phone the words its over sticking in her mind the whole time. She bit her lip to hold back tears before walking out of the ED knowing exactly where she was going.

Daniel walked into Connie's office and asked for Max's address which she gave him as she couldn't care less. He ram through the streets in the pouring rain. Nobody had seen Max for an hour or Zoe for half an hour. He knocked repeatedly until he answered. He looked as if he had been crying. Max looked at him before trying to shut the door but Daniel stuck his foot in the door.

"Is Zoe here?" he asked

"No thought shed be with you since your lovers." He said with anger in his voice.

"Lovers? Shes my sister!"

"your sister. Shit! Where is she I need to sorry."

"I don't know she hasn't been seen for nearly a hour."

Max stuck his shoes on and shut the door not even bothering to lock it and began to run down the street with Daniel.

"where would she go?" Max asked concerned for his Ex

"I have an idea she tried it with Nick but I don't know." Daniel said beginning to pick up pace and heading towards the bridge.

When they got there they saw Zoe hanging off the bridge with a bottle of Vodka and a knife next to her!

"Zoe!" Daniel shouted. She didn't even bother to turn around as she knew it was him. Him and Max ran up to her as she began to slowly step of the edge.

"Zoe don't!"Max shouted which made her stop and turn around before putting her foot fully of the ledge. Max got to the railings and climbed over them making his way to Zoe which made her stop and step away from the edge. She turned to look at him. She was crying. He pulled her into a hug cautiously looking over the edge at the big drop into the crashing waves below them. He pulled her closer to him never wanting to let go.

"come on Zo lets get away from the edge." He said felling her nod he let go of her. She turned back around quickly looking down the ledge. It was obvious she was regretting not jumping. Max grabbed her before she tried to jump.

"get off me!" She said trying to get him off her. Shaking her arm violently until his hand slipped because of her jumper and she flung herself of the edge!

Max jumped in after her. Once he landed he swam after her diving underneath to grab her. He pulled her to the surface pulling her into him. While Daniel stood looking over before running down. Max pulled her to the closest place that was dry. He pulled her against a building and leant her there. She had cuts all over her arms where she had obviously cut herself. He looked around him where he saw a boat. It had a few towels he grabbed them and ran over to Zoe wrapping one round her and drying her. Once she was dry Daniel wrapped his jacket around her.

"thanks" Zoe said weakly. It was obvious she was finding it hard to stay conscious.

"were going to have to take her to the ED" Max said

Daniel nodded and he helped Zoe up him and Max let her lean on them on the way to the Ed she fell unconscious.

They walked into the ED where Connie was the first to spot them. She dropped everything and ran over to them.

"What happened?" she asked

"she jumped off a bridge and Max jumped in after her" Daniel said taking Zoe into cubicles. They sat her on the bed and let Connie treat her.

1 hour later…

Max sat on the bed with Zoe. He had gotten changed and brought her some dry clothes. She began to come round. Max smiled at her as her eyelids flickered open. She sat up and looked around at her surroundings and sighed.

**Zoes POV…**

I failed. All my hopes are gone. I had failed. Why couldn't I do it. I obviously wasn't strong enough. Ill have to do it when no ones around that way no one can find me.

End of POV

She looked at Max who was sat on the bed next to her before getting off the bed and sticking her trainers that Max had brought her and her jacket.

"Zoe what are you doing?" Daniel asked

"Going home what does it look like?" Zoe said

"You cant go home. Zoe for goodness sake you've just chucked yourself off a bridge you cant go home!"

"Yeah watch me!" she said grabbing her bag and walking out of to ED with Max close behind her.

"Thanks for you know Max." she said

"No problem."

"so I guess your just going to go back home now."

"Go home? Theres now way im leaving you alone like this Zo."

They reached Zoes house and climbed into bed but neither of them slept that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Max and Zoe were woken by a loud banging on the door. Max got up as he didn't want Zoe to do anything. He answered the door and he saw to police men.

"Can I help you?" Max asked the police

"Yes were looking for a Zoe Hanna, Daniel Hanna requested a section" One of the police said

" A section? You cant section her!" Max said to alert Zoe.

"We have to its standard protocol"

"You cant!"

"Ah we can!" one of the police officers said walking into the house and going upstairs to Zoes room.

Zoes POV

I chucked some clothes and some other essentials I would need before standing behind the door. When the officer came in I snuck out and ran downs the stairs and out of the door. They saw me but I don't care. I cant go back to that stupid hospital. I ran down the street and into the bus stop and waiting for the bus.

While I was waiting I got a text off Max. While I was looking at it a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up guiding me back to my house. I knew straight away it was the police. They made me pack a suitcase and took me into the police car. Max came with me to the hospital. I leant into him to whole journey.

When we got there I was taken through to a waiting room while the policemen checked me in. Once they did a woman who was about 20 came to take me through but I had to say bye to Max. They left us alone but they stood outside the door.

"thanks Max" I said

"No problem, Ill come and see you everyday." He said

"you don't have to"

"I know but I want to."

I smiled and hugged him.

"im going to miss you, you know" he said

" im going to miss you to" I said kissing him

" I need to tell you something."

"yeah?"

"I love you Zoe I always have since the moment I met you and now im glad I didn't buy any cigarrates that morning."

I laughed at his last comment.

"I love you too" I said kissing him.

Just then a police officer came in and said they were ready. I put my arms around Max's neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I kissed him before pulling away and grabbing my case.

"bye Max." I said

"Bye Zo I love you."

"I love you too."

I was taken to a room. It had a single bed and next to it was a bedside table with a lamp, a clock and a coaster. Against the wall was a dresser and a chair there was one window, a mirror and a calendar and attachted to my room was a bathroom wih a shower, a sink , a toilet, another mirror and a cupboard with three shelves.

I placed my suitcase in the corner and flopped on the bed before texting Max telling him I was safe and to make sure he didn't scratch my car while I was away.

Later on at around nine we had to get ready for bed and stay in our rooms. I got ready and got straight into bed. I text Max saying night and waited for his reply before going to sleep.

…..

Hey guys sorry it took so long. I need some characters for in the hospital so if you could leave some characters in the reviews. I have got this one for now.

Name: Nathan brittle

Age: 37

In for: Bipolar

Family: none

Love interest: Zoe Hanna

Best friend: Danny Mane

How long in for: 6 months


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here are the characters I have for now im still taking them. Btw this isn't a chapter.**

**Name: Abbie Delaware**

**In for: Stress she committed herself**

**Family: Mother Lydia , step father Patrick (who abused her) , ex boyfriend who abused her, daughter Lily staying with her sister, sister Louise (receptionist) **

**Love interest: another patient Oliver Linnix **

**Best Friend: Hanna Cristolie **

**How long for: 2 months**

**Name: Hannah Louise Scott. **

**Age: 15 **

**In for: The fact she lied about Tom raping her. **

**Family: Mum Jessica Harrison, Jessica's husband Adam Trueman, two younger siblings Lucas, and Amelia. Father Sean Anderson. (Who she doesn't see, he doesn't see Lucas or Amelia either) Foster mum Kelly, and Kelly's hubby Jack who adopted her when she was 3 months. **

**Best friend (s) Jana Lee, she has black hair, brown eyes and has her nose pierced. Eva: light brown hair, blue eyes, clear skin, loves dresses. Jana is more tomboyish. **

**Lost interest: Her ex boyfriend Ben, is trying to get back with her but Hannah is remaining stubborn on account, he's accusing Jessica of trying to murder Zoe**

**Name: Louise Sheridan **

**In for: attempted suicide**

**Family: a brother called Leo.**

**Love interest: Nathan Brittle**

**Best friend: Zoe Hanna**

**How long in for: 2 months**

**Name: Chantelle Collinson**

**In for: Bipolar disorder**

**Family: mother, father and brother Tommy**

**Love interest: None**

**Best friend: Zoe Hanna**

**How long in for: 2 months**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here are the characters I have for now im still taking them. **

**Name: Jaynie Coast**

**Age: 21**

**In for: paranoid scitzophrinic**

**Family: mum (Fran) 1 year old daughter (Poppy) boyfriend (Chase)**

**Love interest: Chase**

**Best Friend: None**

**In for: 6 years**

**Other: i thought she could try killing Zoe, being the fact that Jaynie is a paranoid scitzophrinic and they do tend to do that.**

**Name: Abbie Delaware**

**In for: Stress she committed herself**

**Family: Mother Lydia , step father Patrick (who abused her) , ex boyfriend who abused her, daughter Lily staying with her sister, sister Louise (receptionist) **

**Love interest: another patient Oliver Linnix **

**Best Friend: Hanna Cristolie **

**How long for: 2 months**

**Name: Hannah Louise Scott. **

**Age: 15 **

**In for: The fact she lied about Tom raping her. **

**Family: Mum Jessica Harrison, Jessica's husband Adam Trueman, two younger siblings Lucas, and Amelia. Father Sean Anderson. (Who she doesn't see, he doesn't see Lucas or Amelia either) Foster mum Kelly, and Kelly's hubby Jack who adopted her when she was 3 months. **

**Best friend (s) Jana Lee, she has black hair, brown eyes and has her nose pierced. Eva: light brown hair, blue eyes, clear skin, loves dresses. Jana is more tomboyish. **

**Lost interest: Her ex boyfriend Ben, is trying to get back with her but Hannah is remaining stubborn on account, he's accusing Jessica of trying to murder Zoe**

**Name: Louise Sheridan **

**In for: attempted suicide**

**Family: a brother called Leo.**

**Love interest: Nathan Brittle**

**Best friend: Zoe Hanna**

**How long in for: 2 months**

**Name: Chantelle Collinson**

**In for: Bipolar disorder**

**Family: mother, father and brother Tommy**

**Love interest: None**

**Best friend: Zoe Hanna**

**How long in for: 2 years**

**-x-**

Zoes POV

The next morning I was taken on a tour of the hospital. There was a room which was for hanging out. It had five sofas; six chairs; a tv; a bookcase with lots of books and a corner full of bean bags. Sat on the sofa was a girl who looked around 11 reading a book. I sat next to her.

"hey." She said

"Hi" I said

"Im Chantelle whats your name?"

"Im Zoe."

"nice to meet you Zoe." She said standing up

"nice to meet you to."

She stood up and left. Then I went through to the dining room. After that I went back to my room and sat down on my bed.

When it was breakfast time I went through to the dining room and sat at a table with Chantelle and another girl. The other girl kept looking at me before slamming her fist on the table and standing up and walking behind me grabbing me by my throat and pulling me up. She flung me down on the floor jumping on top of me and strangling me. The staff ran up and grabbed her and that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out…


	6. Chapter 6

Zoes pov

I woke up later on in my room with a nurse around me.

"Welcome back" she said

I looked at her and smiled before getting up and the nurse left. I went to the mirror and gasped as I looked in the mirror. I had a massive bruise around my neck. Just then Max came running in and hugging me.

"Zoe are you okay?!" he said

"Yeah im fine." I said kissing him.

I sat on my bed and sighed flinging myself down onto the pillow. I looked through the window outside and saw it was raining. I stood up and opened the window. It would only open slightly. Max sat on my bed and leant backward spreading his arms out for me to lie in. I went and layed in his arms. I put my head on his chest and shut my eyes drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up Max left and I went through to the hang out room where I met this flirty lad called Nathan, he was really nice. I went back to my room for the night.

1 month later…

Max hadnt been to visit me for a month as he had been working so I had been hanging out with Chantelle and Nathan all month and we were becoming closer each day and we were now best friends. It was just me and him sat in the hang out are and were chatting as usual when we started talking about love when we ended up staring into each others eyes when he lent in and kissed me. I looked at him shocked before kissing him again. Just then we got told to go to bed. When I did I checked my phone and I had a text from Max saying he was coming to visit me tomorrow, I suddenly felt very guilty. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep.

The next morning after breakfast I went and sat in my room and waited for max. I was shaking a lot as I didn't know what to say. I knew I had to tell him I had kissed Nathan but I was scared to how he would react . He walked into my room and sat next to me.

"Max I have something to tell you." I said

"Yeah?"

"I um kissed someone else"

"YOU KISSED SOMEONE ELSE?!"

"Im sorry Max"

"NO I CANT BELIEVE IT AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU!"

"Im sorry I just felt lonely."

"NO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS OVER!" he said before leaving.

I just sat on my bad and pulled my knees up and cried. Just then Nathan came into my room I looked up and smiled slightly. He sat next to me and hugged me.

I didn't bother going to dinner I just laid in my bed a cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up I didn't bother going to breakfast I just locked my door and sat on my bed.

I didn't leave my room all month and I hadnt eatan anything. The

Staff were becoming really worried as I had been becoming really skinny.

Just then there was a knock on the door it was a nurse. I unlocked my door and she came in.

"you have a visitor." She said

I smiled slightly and sat up. Just then Max came running up to me and hugged me.

"im so sorry Zoe." He said

"me to" I cried on his shoulder

He pulled me closer as I cried on his shoulder.

Just then Nathan walked into my room and glared at Max. Max turned around and saw him. He stood up and Nathan walked up to him.

"you planned this didn't you!" Max said

"Yeah I did! Got a problem?" Nathan said

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Well what you going to do about it?"

"nothing."

"well im going to do something about you Max!" he said locking the door. I looked at him as he smirked and grabbed me forcing his lips o to mine. I tried to pull away but he kept pulling me into him. Once I got him off me I slapped him across his cheek leaving a mark. Max walked up to him and pinned him against the wall.

"you ever touch her again and you will regret it!" he said. I couldn't help but smile at how protective he was over me. Normally it would annoy me but there was something about him that didn't bother me.

I walked over and pulled Max off him so he wouldn't get in trouble. I pulled Nathan out of the room before sitting with Max.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here are the characters I have for now im still taking them. **

**Name: Jaynie Coast**

**Age: 21**

**In for: paranoid scitzophrinic**

**Family: mum (Fran) 1 year old daughter (Poppy) boyfriend (Chase)**

**Love interest: Chase**

**Best Friend: None**

**In for: 6 years**

**Other: i thought she could try killing Zoe, being the fact that Jaynie is a paranoid scitzophrinic and they do tend to do that.**

**Name: Abbie Delaware**

**In for: Stress she committed herself**

**Family: Mother Lydia , step father Patrick (who abused her) , ex boyfriend who abused her, daughter Lily staying with her sister, sister Louise (receptionist) **

**Love interest: another patient Oliver Linnix **

**Best Friend: Hanna Cristolie **

**How long for: 2 months**

**Name: Hannah Louise Scott. **

**Age: 15 **

**In for: The fact she lied about Tom raping her. **

**Family: Mum Jessica Harrison, Jessica's husband Adam Trueman, two younger siblings Lucas, and Amelia. Father Sean Anderson. (Who she doesn't see, he doesn't see Lucas or Amelia either) Foster mum Kelly, and Kelly's hubby Jack who adopted her when she was 3 months. **

**Best friend (s) Jana Lee, she has black hair, brown eyes and has her nose pierced. Eva: light brown hair, blue eyes, clear skin, loves dresses. Jana is more tomboyish. **

**Lost interest: Her ex boyfriend Ben, is trying to get back with her but Hannah is remaining stubborn on account, he's accusing Jessica of trying to murder Zoe**

**Name: Louise Sheridan **

**In for: attempted suicide**

**Family: a brother called Leo.**

**Love interest: Nathan Brittle**

**Best friend: Zoe Hanna**

**How long in for: 2 months**

**Name: Chantelle Collinson**

**In for: Bipolar disorder**

**Family: mother, father and brother Tommy**

**Love interest: None**

**Best friend: Zoe Hanna**

**How long in for: 2 years**

**-x-**

Zoes POV

The next morning I was taken on a tour of the hospital. There was a room which was for hanging out. It had five sofas; six chairs; a tv; a bookcase with lots of books and a corner full of bean bags. Sat on the sofa was a girl who looked around 11 reading a book. I sat next to her.

"hey." She said

"Hi" I said

"Im Chantelle whats your name?"

"Im Zoe."

"nice to meet you Zoe." She said standing up

"nice to meet you to."

She stood up and left. Then I went through to the dining room. After that I went back to my room and sat down on my bed.

When it was breakfast time I went through to the dining room and sat at a table with Chantelle and another girl. The other girl kept looking at me before slamming her fist on the table and standing up and walking behind me grabbing me by my throat and pulling me up. She flung me down on the floor jumping on top of me and strangling me. The staff ran up and grabbed her and that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out…


	8. Chapter 8

Zoes pov

I woke up later on in my room with a nurse around me.

"Welcome back" she said

I looked at her and smiled before getting up and the nurse left. I went to the mirror and gasped as I looked in the mirror. I had a massive bruise around my neck. Just then Max came running in and hugging me.

"Zoe are you okay?!" he said

"Yeah im fine." I said kissing him.

I sat on my bed and sighed flinging myself down onto the pillow. I looked through the window outside and saw it was raining. I stood up and opened the window. It would only open slightly. Max sat on my bed and leant backward spreading his arms out for me to lie in. I went and layed in his arms. I put my head on his chest and shut my eyes drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up Max left and I went through to the hang out room where I met this flirty lad called Nathan, he was really nice. I went back to my room for the night.

1 month later…

Max hadnt been to visit me for a month as he had been working so I had been hanging out with Chantelle and Nathan all month and we were becoming closer each day and we were now best friends. It was just me and him sat in the hang out are and were chatting as usual when we started talking about love when we ended up staring into each others eyes when he lent in and kissed me. I looked at him shocked before kissing him again. Just then we got told to go to bed. When I did I checked my phone and I had a text from Max saying he was coming to visit me tomorrow, I suddenly felt very guilty. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep.

The next morning after breakfast I went and sat in my room and waited for max. I was shaking a lot as I didn't know what to say. I knew I had to tell him I had kissed Nathan but I was scared to how he would react . He walked into my room and sat next to me.

"Max I have something to tell you." I said

"Yeah?"

"I um kissed someone else"

"YOU KISSED SOMEONE ELSE?!"

"Im sorry Max"

"NO I CANT BELIEVE IT AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU!"

"Im sorry I just felt lonely."

"NO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS OVER!" he said before leaving.

I just sat on my bad and pulled my knees up and cried. Just then Nathan came into my room I looked up and smiled slightly. He sat next to me and hugged me.

I didn't bother going to dinner I just laid in my bed a cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up I didn't bother going to breakfast I just locked my door and sat on my bed.

I didn't leave my room all month and I hadnt eatan anything. The

Staff were becoming really worried as I had been becoming really skinny.

Just then there was a knock on the door it was a nurse. I unlocked my door and she came in.

"you have a visitor." She said

I smiled slightly and sat up. Just then Max came running up to me and hugged me.

"im so sorry Zoe." He said

"me to" I cried on his shoulder

He pulled me closer as I cried on his shoulder.

Just then Nathan walked into my room and glared at Max. Max turned around and saw him. He stood up and Nathan walked up to him.

"you planned this didn't you!" Max said

"Yeah I did! Got a problem?" Nathan said

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Well what you going to do about it?"

"nothing."

"well im going to do something about you Max!" he said locking the door. I looked at him as he smirked and grabbed me forcing his lips o to mine. I tried to pull away but he kept pulling me into him. Once I got him off me I slapped him across his cheek leaving a mark. Max walked up to him and pinned him against the wall.

"you ever touch her again and you will regret it!" he said. I couldn't help but smile at how protective he was over me. Normally it would annoy me but there was something about him that didn't bother me.

I walked over and pulled Max off him so he wouldn't get in trouble. I pulled Nathan out of the room before sitting with Max.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys sorry i havnt been uploading. I will try and update tonite but i probably won tbe able to as im at my nans and i wont be able to tomorrow as my riends getting married. Sorry if i cant i will upload fove or something on Monday thanks and sorry


End file.
